


All I Ask

by plutosdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also if any zukka fic writers see this, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a song, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I NEED MORE ZUKKA x ICE HOCKEY FICS, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Songfic, Zukka week 2020, thank you :), zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosdeath/pseuds/plutosdeath
Summary: Sokka has to leave for Republic City and Zuko is the Firelord and has to stay in the Fire Nation. Their relationship doesn’t have to end, right?Inspired by All I Ask by Adele
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me so emo but I felt compelled to. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Pluto xx

_ I will leave my heart at the door _

_ I won’t say a word  _

_ They’ve all been said before, you know _

Sokka had to leave the palace after a six year stay. The world around his was changing and he was needed in Republic City. He wanted to avoid Zuko and in the days leading to his departure, he only spoke to the servants and guards. 

Everyone around him felt the tension between the Firelord and the Southern Water Tribe ambassador. Zuko tried to ignore it, often pretending that Sokka wasn’t leaving. But they were in their mid-20s now and life had to separate them, for a while at least. Sokka tried to get that through his lover’s head but he was too stubborn. 

Sokka remained quiet, as a result. There was no point in talking to someone that won’t listen. 

_ So why don’t we just play pretend _

_ Like we’re not scared of what is coming next?  _

_ Or scared of having nothing left? _

Zuko wanted to shake Sokka and make him stay. He wanted to someone else to go to Republic City and keep the only person he ever loved near. But Sokka was one of the brightest and fiercest people he knew.

He couldn’t share Sokka with the world but he didn’t wanna let him go either.

In the weeks leading up to Sokka’s move, he tried to pretend nothing was changing. The firelord tried to ignore how Sokka’s room was becoming more and more bare. He forbade his servants from talking about Sokka leaving while he was around. 

When his boyfriend of five years would talk about it, he would smile but try to change the subject. Eventually, Sokka stopped talking and Zuko cried himself to sleep every night. 

_ Look, don’t get me wrong I know there is no tomorrow  _

“Sokka, come to bed. Please.”

Zuko never begged anyone for anything but his words were thick with grief. His throat was sore from wailing the previous night. He didn’t want to talk but Sokka was leaving in the morning. This was his last chance to ease the tension before Sokka’s departure.

The pair was in the hallway, coming from an important meeting on international trade. No one was around except for them and a few knowing servants. 

Sokka turned to his left, his eyes catchingthe young firelord with red, glossy eyes. Zuko was never this vulnerable. He wasn’t as stone faced as his predecessor but he had trouble showing his emotions. But now, that’s the only thing he could do. 

Despite being one of the world’s most powerful men, Zuko felt powerless. 

The ambassador grabbed his lover’s gloved hand and nodded, words still unable to leave his lips. 

_ I don’t need your honesty _

_ It’s already in your eyes, and I’m sure my eyes they speak for me _

They stared at each other for five seconds, raw honey mixing with ocean water. Zuko opened mouth to speak but Sokka stopped him. 

“I know.”

He embraced the slightly taller man, making tiny circles on his back with his thumbs. He heard Zuko sniffle a little bit. 

Sokka’s heart was breaking more and more every second. He was certain that by dawn, the only thing left of it would be dust. 

_ No one knows me like you do _

_ And since you’re the only one who matters  _

_ Tell me, who do I run to? _

“You’re the only person who’s ever loved me. Who do I go to when you’re gone?”

Zuko’s head rested on his boyfriend’s chest, their legs intertwined while they laid in his bed. 

All of the items Sokka collected during his six year stay at the palace were now boxed away. It made the room colder and less personal. Zuko hated how spacious it was. He was so close to manically putting Sokka’s belongings back on the wall and in the drawers.

Sokka pressed a kiss on the area between Zuko’s forehead and temple. 

“You can write. I’ll be here as much as possible but I can’t promise anything. I’m sorry.”

Zuko felt the tears returning. “That’s not enough.”

“It has to be enough, Zuko.” 

Zuko tilted his head to look at Sokka. His eyes were glossy. 

“I love you too much for it to be enough. I know that’s irrational of me but it’s the truth.” 

Sokka smiled at him softly but with pain in his face. “I’ll try, love. I’ll write until you get tired of me. I’ll tell corny jokes in every letter and beg you to visit in every paragraph.”

“I’d give up being Firelord for you. The world can have Azula, they can’t have you.” 

“You’re funny.”

They shared a little laugh, the noises almost echoing in the barren room. 

“I’m not joking, Sokka.” Zuko said seconds later. 

Sokka played in Zuko’s hair, twisting his boyfriend’s hair between his calloused fingers. 

“I know. I said you were funny, not logical.”

_ Let this be our lesson in love  _

_ Let this be the way we remember us _

_ I don’t wanna be cruel or vicious _

_ And I ain’t asking for forgiveness _

“What if I never see your beautiful face again? What if you have kids with some girl and never come back?”

Zuko had been proposing random questions for about an hour now. Some of them, Sokka answered with ease and some made him laugh. Occasionally, there was a question that made his chest feel tight. 

This was one of them. 

“I don’t think I can love someone else. Besides, you’re gonna have to produce an heir soon. We can’t do that.”

“Yes we can.” Zuko grumbled. “I know someone that’ll be a surrogate and we’ll have a baby girl and name her Izumi.”

Sokka giggled. “And what? We’ll get married and stay in the palace together.”

“Yeah,” the Firelord said with defeat in his voice, “we will. And Izumi will have two wonderful dads and we’re gonna be the happiest family in the world. We’ll go to Ember Island for vacation and visit the Southern Water Tribe every year so s-“

“Zuko, w-“

“Hakoda’s gonna love her. And she’ll spend time with Toph and Suki in the Earth Kingdom and have play dates with Bumi.”

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand and kissed it for the second time this night. “That can’t happen, love. Not right now anyways.”

“I know. But a man can dream, right?”

_ All I ask is if this is my last night with you  _

_ Hold me like I’m more than just a friend _

“If this is my last night with you, I’ll hate you for the rest of my days.” 

They were in Sokka’s tub together. Nothing sexual, just two lovebirds letting feelings spill out of their mouths like water. 

The ambassador placed himself behind Zuko, soap in one hand. His other hand was too busy washing his lover’s back. 

“Let your hair down, babe.”

“Did you hear me?”

Sokka cleared his throat twice before answering. “Yes, I heard you.” 

For the next few minutes, the only noise came from the sponge releasing water and the soap lathering in Sokka’s hands. Zuko would hum occasionally, but it was faint. 

Zuko turned around, causing a disturbance in the almost still bath water. 

“But what if this is the last night, Sokka? We can’t have a family through letters.”

Sokka put the sponge on the edge of the tub. 

“I know, believe me. But I’ll die before I love someone else and I’ll wait for you in the spirit world.”

Zuko leaned forward to kiss Sokka on the lips. “We won’t have to wait that long. I know so.”

“I hope you’re right.”

_ Give me a memory I can use  _

_ Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do _

_ It matters how this ends _

_ Because what if I never love again? _

“Firelord Zuko, leader of the illustrious Fire Nation, will you have this dance with me.”

They were dressed in Sokka’s ice blue sleeping robes. The robe was a little loose on Zuko’s body but the extra fabric made him feel loved. 

“It would be an honor, Ambassador Sokka.” 

The Firelord reached out his hand and grabbed Sokka’s. 

They used to dance like this years ago, even before they began dating. Zuko would leave a meeting angry, ready to set the palace ablaze. The only thing that would calm him was Sokka offering a dance. Nothing intense, just two men swaying across the room together, hand in hand. 

It was during their third dance when Zuko realized he had it bad for Sokka. 

“What if we’re being dramatic for no reason?”

“I’d like that a lot,” Sokka admitted, “because I’d really like to marry you and have a daughter.” 

Zuko’s golden eyes widened, his words a mere whisper. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

The Firelord was a bad dancer but with Sokka, it didn’t matter. His boyfriend made him feel like a feather in the breeze. He was so light on his toes but somehow made the room around him spin. 

To Zuko, Sokka was magical. 

“Spirits, I love you.” 

Their feet stopped moving, their foreheads touching instead.

“I love you too.” Sokka said with a trembling breath. 

“I’ll remember this forever.” Zuko smiled at his boyfriend, littering his cheeks with kisses in between words. 

They danced for a little longer, eventually resorting to bed. Zuko slept soundly in Sokka’s arms but Sokka’s eyes wouldn’t shut. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t. 

It felt impossible. 

—-

Zuko didn’t want to wake up but the Sun commanded him to do so. 

When he opened his eyes, Sokka was in the corner, gathering the rest of his things.His world was ending right in front of him and he couldn’t do a thing. 

Right now, the world needed Sokka more than he did. He hated that. 

At breakfast, he refused to touch his food and he didn’t speak to anyone in his path. The only words that mattered were for Sokka but there was only so much time before his boat sailed away. 

“Sokka, you better fucking come back.” 

Zuko was crying, pounding softly on Sokka’s chest as he leaned against him. 

“I’ll try like my life depends on it.”

“Your life does depend on it, dork.”

Sokka snorted in response, but he didn’t doubt his boyfriend for a second. 

Zuko put his hand on Sokka’s cheek and smiled tenderly, tears almost clouding his vision. “My gods, you’re the most beautiful man to me.”

“Don’t make me cry, love.”

“Why not? I’ve been crying for days now.” 

Sokka couldn’t hold back any longer, finally allowing himself to cry. His tears were salty but they fell gently. 

“You’re so sweet, Sokka. And you’re strong and caring. You’ll be a wonderful father to Izumi. Just please come back to me.”

“Okay.” Sokka was nodding his head shakily, tears soaking Zuko’s hand. 

A servant approached the couple, informing them that it was time for Sokka’s departure.

Zuko wanted to shriek and fall to his knees but he’d already shown too much emotion in front of his constituents. Sokka, on the other hand, felt numb inside. 

“I’ll write as soon as we land, okay? I love you so much. I can’t stress that enough.”

“I know. I love you more. I always will.”

Sokka looked at Zuko one last time before turning around. “Until next time, my dearest Firelord.” 

“Ambassador Sokka.” Zuko jokingly bowed. “Now leave before I replace you and keep you here forever.” 

They smiled at each other and within seconds, Sokka was gone. 


End file.
